At The Library
by KENzeira
Summary: WonKyu. Perpustakaan itu berguna sebagai tempat membaca. Eits, tapi kalo nanya sama Kyuhyun atau Siwon, jawabannya tidak akan sama./"Uhm—apa kau tahu, Kyu? Sudah lama ini aku memerhatikanmu."/"Aku juga." Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa sengaja. YAOI. DLDR. RnR?


At The Library © KENzeira

—** ((WonKyu)) **—

Don't like? Please leaving the page

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

Cho Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah sana, di mana terdapat begitu banyak perempuan yang mengerubungi seorang laki-laki. Layaknya sebutir gula yang didatangi puluhan semut. Choi Siwon. Siapa yang tidak tahu seorang sulung Choi? Sosok laki-laki yang begitu tampan, berkharisma, kaya, atlit basket, dan juga baik hati.

"Kenapa orang itu selalu jadi rebutan? Padahal ia tak lebih tampan dariku." Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah mendecih pelan. Merasa tidak terima dengan keadaan.

Ia menghela napas. Tak ada untungnya ia menguntit atlit basket itu. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan di mana orang-orang tak boleh membuka suara—perpustakaan. Sebelum—pura-pura—memilih buku, ia menyapa sekilas seorang _librarian_ duduk yang anteng di kursinya. Penjaga perpustakaan yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak cantik, terlebih usianya yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun dari Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja, sebagai pria—atau iblis?—sejati ia menyumbangkan senyuman seribu watt-nya. _Librarian_ dengan _name tag_ Victoria Song itu diam tak berkedip. Bukan karena terpukau atau sejenisnya, melainkan bingung. Ya, Victoria bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Baginya itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang aku jauh lebih tampan dari _namja_ Choi itu." Dengan percaya diri ia bergumam kecil seraya mengedarkan pandangan demi mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk ia duduk dan meminjam buku.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa cocok, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil buku secara asal. Kyuhyun duduk di tembok pojok, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tembok. Buku setebal dosa itu ia biarkan tergeletak di sampingnya—tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membuka apalagi membacanya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

Kekasih sejatinya—PSP.

Jika kalian bertanya apa gunanya perpustakaan pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka dengan lantang laki-laki itu akan menjawab 'sebagai tempat untuk bermain _game_.' Ia menyukai perpustakaan karena dinilai sebagai tempat yang paling cocok untuknya berkencan dengan PSP. Ia tidak suka bermain _game_ di kelas mengingat kelasnya sangat berisik—terlebih ada Changmin di sana. Laki-laki bermarga Shim yang mengaku memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu selalu merengek agar diberi pinjam PSP kesayangannya.

Hey, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah rela 'kekasih sejati'nya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Aaaargh!" ia tak sengaja berteriak kala mobil dalam permainannya menabrak pembatas jalan. Untunglah perpustakaan bukan tempat favorit siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Jadi, hanya satu atau tiga orang yang berkunjung. Tak masalah apabila Kyuhyun berteriak lagi—mungkin.

Kyuhyun tahu ada sesosok manusia yang melangkah mendekatinya. Terdengar dari derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tidak memerdulikan itu, ia tetap memfokuskan sepasang mata obsidiannya pada layar PSP.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" dari suaranya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sosok manusia itu bergender laki-laki.

"Mm-hmm." Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayahku adalah teman relasi bisnis ayahmu. Mereka bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku SMP." Laki-laki itu berceloteh.

_**Tidak penting**_. Kyuhyun membatin.

"Aku Choi Siwon."

_Game over_.

Mendadak tangan Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Tak ia pedulikan permainannya berakhir kalah. Perlahan ia mendongkakkan wajahnya. Dan Siwon yang beberapa menit lalu ia rendahkan ada di hadapannya. Bibir jokernya membentuk sebuah senyuman dan matanya terfokus memandang Kyuhyun.

_**Tampan**_. Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu tak sengaja bergumam dalam hatinya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap gumaman kecil dalam batinnya bisa terhapuskan.

Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Berharap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Are you okay_?"

"Uhh—_gwaenchana. I'm okay_." Entah kenapa ia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kudengar kau tidak pulang kemarin. Ayahmu sangat khawatir sampai ia menelepon ayahku dan bertanya tentang keberadaanmu." Siwon membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Eh?" sepertinya koneksi dalam kepala Kyuhyun sedang lambat.

"Kau menginap di mana?"

"Aku? Aku menginap di rumah Changmin, temanku yang sama-sama gila _game_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Gila _game_? Hey! Itu bukanlah suatu kebanggaan yang harus diumbar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau ada masalah?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun terdiam. Ya. Dia sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya. Masalah yang sangat-sangat sepele. Mau tahu? Ia marah pada ayahnya yang tidak mengizinkannya berkencan dengan PSP. Ayahnya sangat ingin Kyuhyun menjadi laki-laki yang rajin belajar—tak peduli sekalipun sudah pandai.

"Ah, aku—aku hanya ingin menginap. Itu saja," jawabnya berbohong.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia tahu laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang berbohong. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari ayahnya mencekoki dirinya mengenai kebiasaan putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu. Alasannya hanya Siwon dan keluarganya yang tahu.

"Menginap atau… marah karena tidak diizinkan bermain PSP?" Siwon langsung menembak. Dan laki-laki yang begitu tampan itu ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang melongo tak percaya.

"Bagaimana…"

"Ayahmu yang menceritakan itu. Uhm—apa kau tahu, Kyu? Sudah lama ini aku memerhatikanmu."

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa sengaja. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sambil tak hentinya merutuk dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah tahu soal perjodohan konyol itu? Padahal ayahku bilang kau akan diberi tahu setelah kau kelas tiga SMA." Siwon berkata diakhiri senyum.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Mencerna maksud dari perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Perjodohan konyol? Ia bahkan baru mendengar itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya polos.

Giliran Siwon yang terdiam. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Beritahu aku." Kyuhyun meminta dengan raut wajah yang err… penasaran—mungkin?

"Begini… jadi, kau dan aku akan dijodohkan. Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, aku pun menganggap ayah bercanda soal ini. Aku laki-laki begitupun kau. Bagaimana bisa aku dan kau dijodohkan? Asihh… ini sulit diterima akal. Bahkan ibuku sudah mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak jatuh cinta pada perempuan." Siwon berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu?" Kyuhyun hanya merespon pendek seolah itu bukan hal yang penting untuknya.

Siwon mengangguk. "_Ne_, begitu."

"Begitu? Perjodohan, ya? Kau dan aku? Sama-sama laki-laki. Hmmm…" ia bergumam tidak jelas. Detik berikutnya sepasang matanya sukses melebar sempurna. "WUAPAHH?!"

Laki-laki bermarga Choi itu sampai harus menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan heroik dari Kyuhyun. Jadi dia baru koneksi? Oh, _my god_.

"Kau tidak harus berteriak, 'kan?" desis Siwon.

"Astaga, hey, Choi Siwon-_ssi_, mungkin saja orang yang kau maksud bukan aku, tapi Cho Ahra kakak perempuanku. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Bukankah Cho Ahra sudah menikah?"

_Gotcha_! Laki-laki berambut ikal itu terdiam. Benar. Kakak perempuannya sudah menikah. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Cho yang belum menikah adalah dirinya. Kecuali kalau anjing peliharaannya ikut dihitung.

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Kau tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kyuhyun termenung. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Kenapa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, aku bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu, atau sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu. Pernikahan masih sangat lama. Sekalipun kita benar-benar menikah suatu hari nanti, aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau. Kau bebas atas hidupmu." Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dengan kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin bungsu Cho itu merasa geli dan jijik padanya.

"Kau janji? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegoisasi—mencari keuntungan yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan.

"Tentu."

"Jangan pernah meladeni perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan itu. Jika kau mulai dikerubungi, sebisa mungkin kau menghindar. Bagaimana?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia akan menggantikan kepopuleran Choi Siwon di sekolah ini. Ia akan dikerubungi banyak perempuan cantik. Ia akan mengejek cermin ajaib yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak setampan Siwon. Pemikiran nista terus bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Aku juga memiliki satu permintaan."

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sebal—seolah tidak ikhlas Siwon meminta sesuatu hal padanya.

"Aku memintamu menjadi pengganti perempuan-perempuan itu. Kau harus membawakanku makan siang, menonton pertandinganku di pinggir lapangan, memberikan—"

"Yaa! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Ia mengacak-ngacak lagi rambut ikal itu seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menikmatinya. Sepasang mata obsidian miliknya terarah pada mata Siwon yeng entah kenapa terlihat indah saat itu. Seketika itu juga perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ada apa ini?

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya di mana terdapat jantung di sana. Detakannya sangat keras. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menutupi suara jantungnya dengan menutupinya menggunakan telapak tangan. Konyol memang, namun ia tak ingin Siwon mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum hangat.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini ia malah berdebar? Jangan lupakan semburat kemerahan yang mungkin saja muncul dengan tidak elit di kedua pipinya. Menyebalkan.

Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan PSP kesayangannya? Biasanya ia acuh tak acuh dengan lawan bicaranya apabila ia sedang bermain _game_. Si cantik itu—PSP—justru tergeletak tak berdaya di atas buku setebal dosa.

"Aku rasa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat senyuman Siwon lebih lebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Siwon sudah tenang sekarang. Ketakutan dalam hidupnya sudah teratasi. Siwon takut Kyuhyun akan mencoba menghentikan semuanya habis-habisan. Ia takut laki-laki bermarga Cho itu menghinanya, terlebih jika Kyuhyun merasa jijik padanya.

Perjodohan konyol kelewat gila.

Siapa peduli?

Dan perpustakaan itu menjadi saksi bisu bertemunya kedua bibir laki-laki yang bahkan baru mengobrol pertama kalinya itu. Tak mereka pedulikan sang _librarian_ yang kini tengah lelap di atas meja. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak. Setidaknya Siwon memang sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

—END—

_Aku seorang YJS yang lagi demam WKS (?) wkwkwk Perlu waktu berhari-hari untuk berpikir akan mempublis FF abal ini atau tidak—mengingat plotnya berantakan. Tapi bukan KENzeira namanya kalau nggak keras kepala. Dengan nekat aku mempublishnya, tak peduli idenya pasaran atau aneh sekalipun. :D_

_**Tidak menerima bashing characters**__. Kalo mau bashing WonKyu, berarti anda __**bego**__. Kan udah dibilangin DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Simple as that. Aku cinta damai kok :) dan aku juga mencintai berbagai __**crack pairing**__ maupun __**couple asli**__. ^^_

_Salam kenal,_

—_**KENz—**_


End file.
